Those Eyes
by Rainbow Fruit Loop
Summary: "Why? …Because of those eyes. I hate those eyes so goddamn much." An alternate version of the final fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Short-ish one-shot. GrimmIchi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. At all. Credit goes to Tite Kubo. (:

Author's note: Hey (: I re-watched the final fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo for like the twentieth time. The line: "Those eyes… I hate those eyes so goddamn much." made me think of... this. (: The last bit of the last line is a quote from the anime/manga. So I don't own it.

This fic quite vague, which is how I wanted. I want Grimmjow to seem harsh. I also want you, the reader, to use your imagination as to what happened between Ichigo and Grimmjow (because SOMETHING happened to make Grimmjow so angry.)  
>Also, I think that if Ichigo loved someone (like he lovesloved Grimmjow in this fic), I don't think he would fight them even if they were trying to kill him. I mean, I don't think he'd want to hurt someone he cared for, no matter what the circumstances were.

This is like an AU of the final fight between the two. (: We'll say it takes place a bit later than it did, because they've had to have had time to become lovers. Just roll with it, yeah? :P

This is in Grimmjow's point of view.

Please review. Honestly, I would really love it if you would review this. (: I accept anonymous ones and everything~!

~Rainbow Fruit Loop x

* * *

><p>~Those Eyes~<p>

The strong wind howls throughout Las Noches. The crescent moon shines brightly in the dark, dusky sky, illuminating the bleak, scarce landscape.

Somewhere, in the midst of the eerie silence, two men stand. One is grinning psychotically, and the other is bleeding. Dying.

"Please… Grimmjow." Ichigo chokes out. "Just… please. Don't do this."

Scarlet blood is running from the corner of his mouth, and down his chin. He wipes at it in a futile attempt to clean himself.

Grimmjow scowls.

_No._

Ichigo takes a step closer to the vicious, blue haired Arrancar. His over sized sword is lying, discarded, a few feet away from him.

His scratched, bruised arm is outstretched. Reaching for the man in front of him.

"Please don't be this way, Grimm." Ichigo says, his deep, brown eyes hurt.

_It's too late for that._

"No. Don't fucking tell me how to act, asshole." Grimmjow spits. "And don't you dare call me 'Grimm'."

He leaps towards the Substitute Shinigami, and slashes through his now bare chest with his gleaming silver sword.

The Sexta Espada watches in satisfaction as the orange-haired male staggers backwards. His dark red blood runs down his broken, beaten body.

"Get your act together. I didn't sign up to fight a piece of crap like you." Grimmjow says harshly, as he kicks Ichigo _hard_ in the stomach.

_Pathetic jerk._

The force of the attack sends Ichigo flying into one of the nearby pillars. His body collides with it with a satisfying 'crack'.

Grimmjow watches without the slightest feeling of regret as Ichigo pushes himself out of the concrete, clutching at a torn-up, bloody, broken arm.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Grimmjow growls, taking a step forward. His stunning azure eyes are shining with anger.

"Because I don't want to." Ichigo says quietly.

Dark red blood drips from a large gash in his cheek, and makes its way down his pale face.

Grimmjow snarls, and yanks Ichigo up by his collar.

"That's not a good enough fucking answer." Grimmjow snaps, as he punches Ichigo in the face, causing the orange-haired teenager to whimper.

He then throws Ichigo to the ground, and kicks him, again, and again, and again.

_You repulse me._

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Grimmjow repeats as he leans over the crumpled body of his once-upon-a-time lover.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo says quietly.

But not quietly enough.

"You don't want to fucking hurt me?" Grimmjow demands, as he throws his head back and laughs manically. "What kind of pathetic answer is that, jerk?"

_It's too late for that._

Ichigo says nothing, and gets to his feet. He sways slightly, but steadies himself by clutching onto Grimmjow's arms.

"I… didn't mean to, Grimm." Ichigo whimpers. "It was a long time ago-"

"Get the hell off me." Grimmjow interrupts, as he shakes the teenager off.

In a snap second, the blue haired Espada thrusts his sword through Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo's matte brown eyes widen, and he makes a choking sound.

Both men look down at the sword through Ichigo's stomach. His scarlet blood is seeping out of the wound, and soaking through his robes.

_You brought this on yourself, you know._

"It's all your own fault." Grimmjow mutters, uncharacteristically quiet.

He then rips the sword out of Ichigo's stomach.

Crimson blood gushes out, and Ichigo falls backwards. His blood stains the pale Las Noches sand.

"…Why?" Ichigo chokes out, from his position on the ground. "Why are you doing all of this?"

The question rings through Grimmjow's mind.

_Why am I doing this?_

Instead of answering, Grimmjow snarls bitterly.

He looms over the broken, bleeding body of the male he may once have loved. His demonic face stretches upwards into his psychopathic grin.

He leans downwards, and grabs Ichigo's collar. He pulls the orange-haired man up, and crashes their lips together in an angry passion. Grimmjow tastes the metallic tang of blood on Ichigo's lips, before he throws the Shinigami back down.

"Thanks for nothing, asshole."

And he delivers the final blow.

_Why am I doing this?_

…_Because of those eyes. I hate those eyes so goddamn much._


End file.
